The Quote Game
by Citizen of Volterra
Summary: A game of quotes hidden in oneshots. If you find the quote, you write the next chapter! The rules and stuff are inclosed!
1. Concept

**SKIP TO CHAPTER 5! NONE OF THIS IS IMPORTANT ANYMORE, I PROMISE!**

Hi everyone!

I had a really fun idea the other day for a game/writing experiment on fanfiction. So, it's kind of like a game of tag. Someone writes a chapter with a famous quote hidden in it, then the people reading it try to find it, and who ever finds it writes the next chapter with a new hidden quote in it.

I think it would be fun to do this and see where the story ends up!

Add this story to you alerts-NOT FAVS- if you think you might be interested in participating. Whether or not this happens depends on how many people would want to participate.

Let's see if we can make this work!

Much Love,

Covee


	2. Brainstorming

Ok, so we've got a couple people signed on, so I though we should clarify the project.

First off, we should decide on a basic storyline. When does this come into the saga timeline? Does it at all? Who will the story follow? All that stuff…

So, I suggest we pose any ideas we have.

For example:

Edward and Bella go on a date –post BD

Rosalie takes Renesmee on a family outing –post BD

Emmett and Jasper give Edward a hard time about being a virgin –Pre Twilight

Ect…

Stuff like that, y'know, so that who ever picks up the next chapter can go somewhere on their own with it.

So leave any ideas you have in a comment (put as many as you want) and I'll post them all in the next chapter so we can narrow them down and vote on them.

Suggestion comment posts end midnight between Friday November 6th and Saturday November 7th EST

Also, a few rules to make the story easier for a group of people to write:

No all human- all vampires must remain vampires (unless it happens before they were changed) and all wolves must still be wolves.

Canon pairings

No extreme 'out of character's

Let the brainstorming begin!!!!!!

~Covee


	3. Brainstorming again!

I must admit, I'm a little disappointed… there are a ton of people who put this story on alert, but nobody left a comment with any story ideas!

This is supposed to be a group effort! So write down anything that comes to mind and leave it in a review!!!

I'll change the due date: Midnight EST between Friday Nov. 13th and Saturday Nov. 14th. Please, PLEASE submit something! Anything!

Waiting patiently,

~Covee


	4. Ideas so far!

So far, we have these ideas:

-Carlise and Emmett trade places of being the family idiot and a doctor!

- Jasper involves everyone in a seriously intense round of paintball: pre-BD

- Alice and Rosalie decide to teach Nessie how to put the fear of god into your man: post-BD

- Carlisle takes Esme on a long-earned vacation, but can either of them learn to relax? - any point in the timeline.

- Alice decides to go on a quest to find her family in Biloxi, and it turns into a giant roadtrip: post-BD

- Boys vs. Girls in a super-powered vampire scavanger hunt! Who will win?! any point in the TL.

-A time-line set post BD, where Nessie has grown up enough, to be considered an adult to her parent's, so she and Jacob can finally spend some "couple" time together! But people keep walking in one them, or interrupting on purpose ^_^  
It can be anyone! From Bella, Edward, or the rest of the Cullens; to to even the wolf pack (but they do it mostly on accident, though some find it funny to mess with Jacob).

-Emmett gets arrested

-I like the idea of Edward and Bella going on a date

-Rosalie and Alice tease Bella about being a virgin

-Rosalie gets a zit

-Alice can't find her high heels

- Post BD timeline - I kinda like Bella as a vamp & would like to delve into the mayhem of her being a newborn. We should follow the normal characters, but I'm a fan of concentrating more on E&B. We could possibly call it the Newborn Chronicles :)

So far, these ideas are wonderful!

I'm waiting anxiously for more!

~Covee ^_^


	5. Final, Official Rules!

Ok, so as many of you may or may not have noticed- I have been playing a game called hide-in-my-room-for-a-long-period-of-time-and-not-write-anything-to-put-on-fanfiction. That's a bit of a mouthful, isn't it? It doesn't have anywhere near the same ring as hide-and-seek, and I admit, it wasn't anywhere near as entertaining… But I'm going to try to come back now! To get my mind off my other matter of unfinished business, a story called Bella of the Volturi,* I decided to kick off once again "The Quote Game!"

So, with the intention of making this fun for everyone involved, I've decided that instead of having all the chapters revolve around a theme, it will just be a compilation of quote-hidden oneshots. The rules remain the same:

No all human- all vampires must remain vampires (unless it happens before they were changed) and all wolves must still be wolves.

Canon pairings

No extreme 'out of character's

New rule- Under 2,000 words (+/- 4 pages)

You can write from any point of view, any time, any characters (Yes I mean any, write about Marcus and Didyme if you want to). You can pretty much do whatever you want as long as it doesn't interfere with the four books (or six, if you count Bree Tanner and what there is of Midnight Sun…)

And as far a quoting goes, the rules shall stand as:

No quoting songs (I don't care if it's Linkin Park or the Beatles, it's not allowed)

No quoting the Twilight novels (Seriously, come on…)

No quoting religious texts (We don't want to start any controversies here, do we?)

Quote must be a minimum of five words

Quote must be distinct. (Nothing like, "That's what she said," which millions of people have said!)

Your quote must be it's own sentence- you cannot alter it (no swapping he for she or anything like that), or tack it on to another sentence. You can use as much or as little of it as you want, but it must stand alone!

You cannot acknowledge that it is a quote ("Shakespeare was right. Better a witty fool than a foolish wit.")

You cannot connect pieces of it together with an ellipsis ("Scratching could not make it worse… such a face as yours." Either use a whole line, or use a different quote

I would also suggest you don't quote Shakespeare, just because if Emmett asks, "Is Edward pissed about something?" and Rosalie replies, "I don't know. He went hence but now, and certainly in strange unquietness." I think we would all know where the quote is…

Other than that, pick something that would make your English teacher proud! Surf any of those websites you can find by typing 'quotes' into Google (checking to see if the quote you picked is on these websites is also a great way to make sure your quote is up to par).

If and when you do find the quote, write a review- NOT A PRIVATE MESSAGE- with the quote and who said it and/or wrote it. If you only get a part of the quote, it won't count! So if, for the Emmett and Rosalie example above, you said:

"He went hence but now" –Shakespeare

YOU WOULD NOT WIN! Because you left out the other half.

Also, if you added a part that wasn't quote, such as:

"I don't know. He went hence but now, and certainly in strange unquietness." –Shakespseare

YOU WOULD NOT WIN! Because you wrote more than just the quote.

Please note, you do NOT have to state which speech/book/play/ect. is being quoted- just the author or speaker

If you are the first person to leave BOTH the correct quote AND correct author/speaker in the reviews, I'll send you a review reply giving you the go ahead to write your oneshot. You have a week to write it- if you haven't finished it in the week, you can private message me asking for an extension because life got in the way, one more week will be granted to you (and that's all the time you'll get). If I don't get a message, you will be skipped over

If you don't want to write the next oneshot, DON'T LEAVE A GUESS IN THE REVIEWS! Please!

If you're writing, I'll have given you my email address, and you can send me your story whenever it's finished. I'm fairly certain I'll be able to take any type of file, but if it's a .docx, let me know!

At the top of the story, write the name you want the chapter to be given. and at the BOTTOM, write the quote, and who said it (I'll remove that before I put it up).

Also, be sure to give the year or general time period (ie 'Between New Moon and Eclipse,' 'When Carlisle was first with the Volturi,' ect. Please note: 'Pre Twilight' and 'Post Breaking Dawn' are not acceptable time periods, 'Shortly before Twilight' and 'In the decade after Breaking Dawn' are perfectly acceptable because they narrow it down greatly) at the TOP of the story.

Also, send me a Private Message after you send me the email that just says the name of the chapter so I can assure that nobody else is just sending me something claiming to be you (remember, I don't know your email address)

**I WILL NOT POST THE CHAPTER UNTIL YOU SEND ME THAT PM!**

If your story and/or quote breaks any of the rules, I will write back to you telling you exactly what rule is broken. You will have until the end of your two weeks (counting the assumed extension) to fix the mistake, and email the story back.

Alrighty! I think that's everything!

It's 2am right now, so I think I'm going to go to sleep… I'll start on the first chapter tomorrow!

REMEMBER: Add to ALERTS, not FAVES! Otherwise, you'd just have to be very very very lucky to stumble upon the story right as a new chapter has been posted.

If anybody has any issues with these rules, or wants to point out something I have forgotten, feel free to do so in the reviews

I don't know about you, but I can't wait!

~Covee

*For those of you waiting on BoV, I would promise a chapter soon, but I had decided to write a few chapters to convince myself I was finishing it before posting, and then my computer crashed… Two and a half chapters! Gone! To say the least, it's depressing, and I've been trying to re-write, but it's making me want to cry!


	6. The 87 Year Old Virgin

Written by Yours Truly, CitizenofVolterra

* * *

1988

"So, Edward, Tanya's cute, huh?" Emmett hinted. He, Jasper, and I were out on what Esme affectionately called a brother bonding hunting trip. Half the time, it ended up being a make fun of Edward's virginity hunting trip- well maybe _half_ the time is overstating it, but it happens enough to bother the hell out of me. It seemed like this would end up being one of those times.

"Yes, Emmett. I guess she is." I agreed reluctantly.

Emmett grinned, his thoughts wandering through the idea of Tanya and me _together_. As much crap Emmett gave me about being an 87-year-old virgin, he did genuinely want me to find someone. Jasper felt the acquiescence in my response, and knew better where this conversation was going.

"She's not _that_ cute, Em." I said- cutting off his evolving fantasy before it went somewhere I really _really_ did not want it to go.

"Oh, come on, Edward, you have to get laid at some point!" Emmett objected. "Maybe it would make you less grumpy and irritable," he teased.

Jasper laughed, his thoughts in vague agreement.

"You're being ridiculous." I countered.

"And you're being irritable, as always." Jasper teased.

"Maybe you really should look into the benefits of getting laid." Emmett half-joked.

Jasper's thoughts took on a slightly more serious tone. _It may help with the loneliness._

"I'm not lonely."

"I think you should trust Jasper on this one, Edward, he's pretty good at knowing how people feel- in case you haven't noticed."

I rolled my eyes. "Even if I was lonely- which I'm not- sex is not the answer."

"You're right." Emmett started. "Love is the answer, but while you are waiting for the answer, sex raises some pretty good questions."

"Emmett, I'm not going to go around sleeping with a bunch of random girls hoping that I'll somehow magically fall in love along the way."

Emmett's thoughts turned in a new direction. "What about sleeping with a bunch of random guys? You know none of us would care if you were, y'know-"

I glared at him. "I'm not gay, Emmett, I've told you that a million times."

"I know, but it's fun to watch you get angry when I suggest it." He grinned. "So how do you feel about bestiality?"

"I'm going home." I said, turning to run back towards the house.

"Wait, Edward, Emmett was just kidding. Lighten up." Jasper said.

I sighed.

"Yeah, Edward, don't worry- we know you're too asexual to sleep with a goat."

I glared at him again, but Jasper laughed and I found myself laughing too. As annoying as it was knowing I was having my mood controlled, I was glad Jasper could (however forcefully and against my will) make me feel better.

As much as I denied it to my brothers, sisters, and Carlisle and Esme, sometimes I wondered if I was just lonely. It didn't seem like the right explanation- if I was lonely, I wouldn't have wanted to turn away all the girls I had. But every now and then I found myself wishing I had someone, wishing that there was someone I could love. But then again, I'd heard those thoughts in so many other people's heads before, that I may have just been repeating them to myself. I was fine alone- happy that way. I know Esme always worried about me being alone, and Jasper and Emmett made fun of me being a virgin, but it wasn't as if I was suffering from loneliness. I was perfectly content to be alone forever.

* * *

But as we all know, he only alone for another 20 years before, well, everything…

So remember- write the quote and author/speaker in THE REVIEWS. The first person to get it right gets to write the next chapter, but you should guess even if you think someone's already gotten it because they could be wrong.

Remember to read the official rules (in Ch 5), especially if your confused about anything. And if you have any questions that aren't covered there, feel free to review it or send me a PM and I'll answer it!

Happy Hunting!

~Covee

* * *

**This chapter's quote has officially been found by Juliet-fanfics! Congratulations!**


End file.
